blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Sechs
was one of the Ten Sages, and the main antagonist in XBlaze – Code: Embryo. He was the sole man who had mastered the sorcery of Gravity. His Drive was Deadly Sign. Appearance Sechs is a tall and slender man with a few similar traits to Murakumo Units. He has messy, shoulder-length white hair with a black streak shaped like a V and piercing green eyes. He wears an open, red-collared shirt with a black blazer, a long jacket, black trousers, and black shoes. His Crystal was just above the center of his collar bone. Personality Cold, mysterious, and unreadable. No one could tell what Sechs was thinking, being silent and keeping all he could to himself. He spoke little, even to his fellow Sages, and when he did, each word was filled with a passively strong tone that gave off a sense of wisdom and enlightenment. Sechs demonstrated a small amount of cockiness and self-worth, finding that he was above fighting with some individuals, and didn’t wish to dirty his hands. Caring little for others, he even sent Acht to her death, barely caring as he did so. Before his interactions with the mysterious crystal, Sechs was described to being similar to Tōya Kagari, being far kinder and softer. History A conjurer with the title of 6 in the Ten Sages, Sechs is a magical genius who was chosen to be a Sage at the mere age of 18. He has a vast amount of skills and his knowledge in the fields of sorcery are incredible; he is well known for being one of the first to explore sorcery-induced gravity fields, with not a single person being able to master the field besides him. Sechs also has a strong relationship with Acht, but whether her feelings are reciprocated or not is unknown.PS3/Vita：「XBLAZE CODE：EMBRYO」新キャラクター『アベンジ』『リッパー』『アハト』や、ゲームシステム『A.O.S』などの最新情報が公開 Having spoke to a mysterious crystal, his demeanor suddenly changed, becoming cold and wishing to destroy the world. With the help of Acht and Drei, he murdered his father and stole the Kusanagi, going out to destroy the Embryo with the two Sages by his side. Somehow, Sechs became a Union with the ability to turn others into Unions just like him; mysteriously, he never went past Phase 1. ''XBlaze – Code: Embryo'' Near the wharf of New Yokozaki City, Sechs was found by a drunk office worker. Sensing that he may be of some use, the Sage used his Drive to turn the man into a Union, but he didn’t survive, instead triggering a Gain Art explosion which captured the attention of the Mitsurugi Agency. Acht delivered Akira Kamewari to him, and Sechs turned the young man into a Union, using him as a pawn on his chessboard. Alongside Drei, Sechs issued a warning to Kuon and Mei Amanohokosaka about the real motives behind Sōichirō’s facade of collecting the Unions. He ignored Kuon’s pleas and disappeared with Drei by his side, not wishing to waste another moment on them both. Kuon found him some time later, and begged him to find out why he was doing so much against the world. Sechs replied by coldly telling her that he wished for the destruction of the world; nothing more, nothing less. Infuriated with his reply, she began to summon the Sealed Treasure Spear: Izayoi, but Sechs only saw this as a weakness of hers, and teleported away. After Drei had been killed by Kazuto Kotetsu, Sechs sent Acht on a suicide mission to help him, caring little about her own well being. Inside the Takamagahara Wadatsumi Laboratory, Sechs descended down and surprisingly stabbed Sōichirō as he was about to start up the T-system. The mad scientist ordered his Es-N units to attack the Sage but they were ripped to shreds in mere seconds. Sechs threw Sōichirō into the Boundary before setting his sights on the Embryo – Hinata Himezuru. Tōya and Es both tried to stop him, but they failed as Sechs attacked the young girl and sent her hurtling into the Boundary as well. Kuon and Mei turned up to back up Es but all three were bested; Es again tried to stand up to Sechs, but he disarmed her, and sent her into the Boundary, following the same fashion as Hinata and Sōichirō. He then began to fight Tōya, who had picked up Es’ weapon, the Crystalline Sealed Blade: Murakumo, and mustered up the ability to control the Grymoire. Sechs was winning the fight, but Tōya jumped into the Boundary, and was sent into an alternate timeline by Es (who had inherited the Embryo). The Sechs of this alternate time was far weaker, and was killed by Tōya as he used a single slash to cut the Sage’s crystal – because of the Kusanagi’s price of shared existence, Sechs died in every timeline. Powers and abilities Sechs wields one of the legendary Legacy Weapons – Demolishing Blade Manifestation: Kusanagi. His Drive, |Deddorī Sain|Holy Scar}}, can turn people into Unions as seen with Mei Amanohokosaka, and he can also use sorcery-enhanced gravitational fields (being the one of the first people to explore said phenomenon). This mastery over gravity has allowed Sechs to become the one and only wielder of the Kusanagi, as they are impossible to use otherwise. Sechs has a unique Discover Call that is similar to the ones emitted by Ripper and Tōya Kagari. Gravity has allowed Sechs to not only effortlessly fly, but to send the Kusanagi in a wild frenzy when he fights, being able to quickly overwhelm Kuon Glamred Stroheim, Mei, and Es in less than a few minutes, and even being able to kill four Es-N units in a few seconds. Thanks to the multiple interventions made by the Embryo, Sechs was made invincible due to the Kusanagi’s effects. As each time Event Interference is made, he becomes stronger. Unfortunately, the cost of usage for using the Kusanagi is the price of “shared existence”, which led to his downfall. Musical themes Trivia *Sechs shares his hair color, eye color, clothing color, and Japanese voice actor with Ragna the Bloodedge. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:XBlaze Characters Category:Code: Embryo Characters Category:Lost: Memories Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Union Category:Sorcery Users Category:Magick Association Category:Ten Sages Category:Deceased Characters